The Blue statue, and the God
by inkypinkyanna
Summary: This is set in the early 1900’s; Edward is a child, around four or five years of age. He lives with his grandmother, this story is told from her perspective, of how she lost everything, however, gaining very few luxuries, no matter how temperamental.
1. Chapter 1

"Wh- Wh

"Wh- Wh

This is set in the early 1900's; Edward is a child, around four or five years of age.

He lives with his grandmother, this story is told from her perspective, of how she lost everything, however, gaining very few luxuries, no matter how temperamental.

Here the story starts, and must end, much the same way…

I sat, and looked out the window, little Edward was running in between the statues. His Bronze hair, was the same messy state as I had found it this morning, I had combed through it, untangling nothing, but smoothing its untidiness to perfection.

I looked at the infamous Blue statue, that haunted my dreams, if he wanted you, you would be gone forever, luckily for Edward, the Blue statue thought nothing of him, or myself for that matter, we were too different from his collection.

I know the Blue statue this is his story…

Once I was a foolish girl, I was young and did not have the wisdom I hold now, I had a lover, but he did not love me, and neither did I love him, we were bound together because there was no one else, he loved my Body, he loved the way I could always look beautiful, but we both knew, I would grow old, and so would he, we would go our own ways, those paths where already being set in motion.

I remember a new boy coming to town, I remember because the day changed my life, from the unpleasant Peter Crawford.

I soon fell in love with Philip Masen. I told Peter of my findings, and that would mean, I would be married in just a couple of weeks, Peter was most annoyed at my loyalty to Philip, but he was lost at my love, and how I cared for him.

I told him that this was the day we had been waiting for, the day where our paths no longer intertwined.

He was now left with no one; I on the other hand, was in love for the first time, my mother laughed when I told her.

No one is ever sure on what happened to Peter Crawford. How he became the monster that haunts me, and turns any of my dreams into nightmares.

There are of course rumors, one tells of fairies, others say of Rats, but I believe he was lost in sorrow, and was in so much pain because of it, I believe he found someone to share the pain with, someone with power, I believe Peter probably mocked them, jokingly of course, but his new lover, his pain sharer, took it as I used to, however, instead of slapping him round the face, like I.

His pain sharer turned him to stone, and made it so he could inflict the pain, he had inflicted upon her.

All I know now is that he takes my family, and turns them to white stone, so still, perfected, and beautiful, but taken none the less.

I was too old, to be taken like the others, and Edward is far too young.

I knew most of my family, people who I new and loved were taken at the age of 17 or 18 years at the most, I hoped Edward would be gone before he was 15 years of age, and would never return afterwards. Not even for my end in life. For my pain to finished.

My name is Elsa Maybelle Masen; I had a sister Dora, who passed away. My brother Benito, is sick, and prays death is near.

I have outlived my siblings; these two, are the only ones I remember, they are only two out of fifteen births that my mother had.

My children are stone statues, I have lost almost everything I loved in life, and I killed a man, by loving my late husband.

The man who's ruined my life is called Peter Crawford.

My husband passed away, and left me with his daughter, she was a fully-grown woman. Her name was Elizabeth Masen; she had these electric green eyes, they would capture you in a different world, she was beautiful, loved by all, and grieved for by all, at her bodiless funeral. Edward had the same electric eyes as his mother; they would search your soul, just to find an answer.

As far as Edward new, his mother had died of the Spanish influenza, in Chicago, two years ago.

He hasn't noticed the statue of a woman crouched down with her arms stretched out, welcoming a child. She is by the front gates. Elizabeth tried to get away, but he got her. She was the right age, for him to keep in the collection; two of my children are on the entrance to the woods.

In my room, is a painting of them, just before he got them; it was like he waited until I had them painted, so the pain was inflicted more because I would remember them.

He wants to cause me the most pain possible, that's why he'll take Edward from me. My last Heir. His last victim. His Job, will be done, and he'll then be able rest in peace.

I sit now in the front living room, reading to Edward. He looked sad, I finished the small book; we sat in front of the old fireplace.

"How does this home keep clean grandmother?" so polite, he did not no his fate, no one ever did. Only two had known, one was now stone.

I had told Elizabeth, she ran and now this boy was left motherless.

"I don't know Edward," I said honestly. "Maybe the statues clean through the house, whilst we sleep, like fairy's look after the garden, just how, when you breathe on a cold day, you look like a dragon"

"Yes, I may try to believe that grandmother"

"Good, now we must get to sleep, we must before the pixie's come out to play" I was worried; Edward had noticed how this old mansion had always stayed in the same state.

In some ways it was a curse, in others, it was helpful, I could not afford the whole pound to get people in. it was much too expensive.

He held my hand to his bedroom, where I scrubbed his knees clean once more; the bristles were sore and harsh against his soft pale skin.

I looked up at him; he passed me the soap, as I cleaned his legs.

Then he got himself ready for Bed, as I lit his fire.

Edward lived in a turret in the mansion, and it was a beautiful circular room. I sometimes put some hot milk and biscuits on his little mantle piece.

This used to Elizabeth's room. Her little sheepskin rug is still here.

I came in here, just after I lost her; she was standing there, looking over her child, on her little rug.

She smiled warmly at me.

"He wanted me mother, he got me. I was at fault for running from my problem; my pain is in watching my child grow with out me. He must never know about me mother. Never, you must keep him safe, from me. I am almost like a puppet on strings, but I'm off duty."

"It's alright, I shall look after him like my own son, dear daughter of mine"

She nodded her head, a silent tear, wound down her face, resting on her chin, she smiled at me in reassurance, and the tear fell, it landed on the sheepskin rug.

Then she disappeared, I see her sometimes, in the kitchen, cooking, her famous biscuits, or making a loaf of bread.

At night, they come to life, the sun freezes them, and so they still need a bathroom, food and water.

I leave the ingredients out for them; I leave the bathroom as clean as I can for them, and in return they clean the house, fix broken tiles on the roof, or just tidy through the house.

They are grateful for what they own, and they know I will be soon, be joining my husband, where you should go, once your life has been lived to the full.

Please review, I have a good feeling bout this…

RXR

As always

nessie

hope to hear from ya soon!!


	2. Another life is taken, another collected

The blue god

The blue god

Chapter 2

Another life is taken, another collected…

I run round, from when the sun rises over the hills in the distance, to when it sets on the horizon.

I live in a house; I suppose it's quite big, it always stays tidy, no matter how many pieces of chess I leave out.

Tomorrow morning, the book my grandmother read to me, will be tidied away. My room will smell of lavender and there might be some damson jam on top of my little fireplace. Not that my grand mother goes very far away from here, she certainly would not go out before or after the sun is in the sky.

Sometimes, I see dirty dishes in the sink, I don't ask questions, because that would be intruding on my grandmother's privacy. I just clean them, and leave them to dry; I'll put them away later.

My grandmother will cook breakfast, while I write, she wants my handwriting perfect, and I don't go to school.

Her name is Elsa Maybelle Masen; I think that it's a beautiful name; my name in comparison is nothing. Edward Anthony Masen.

My mother Elizabeth wanted to keep the family 'E'. I love and miss her lots; I like to believe it's my mother who puts the lavender on my fire.

We used to collect Lavender, when we had guests, and we would through it on the fire, we would also collect damson, and she would make jam from it.

When I awoke this morning, it was just getting light; I was cold, because my fire had not been lit.

There was a small rainbow above my head, because I'd frozen some rain droplets, by leaving them in the basement. The sunlight streamed into my little circular room, casting shadows on my small door, Elsa had to get on her hands and knee's to get into my room.

This morning, the sun seemed, stronger, braver, and better in quality. I made my way down the cool stone steps, they lead straight into the open plan dinning room, where grandmother Elsa had read to me last night, just as I'd suspected, the book was no where to be seen, however, what was to been seen was to keep me open minded forever.

The statues from the garden, they where tiding, playing with the old skipping rope, eating, some where looking warily out at the sun. I kept walking at the pace I had before, I ran towards the safety, of the concealed under stairs cupboard.

Before I could make it there, I noticed someone standing before the fire, holding Lavender?

They where throwing it onto the fire, making the room infused with it's scent; I scanned the room quickly, before I ran.

Damson jam was in jars on the table, the room was spotless, and the lady holding the lavender, through the rest on the fire. She made her way toward the table where the damson jam was. She looked incredibly like my mother, except more beautiful.

She looked like an angel, her tear stained face was pulled into a frown, sending wrinkled over it's beauty, her long mahogany coloured hair, was in waves and curled at the end, framing her face, and rolling down her shoulders.

As luck would have it, no one, or statue saw me walk the short amount of space towards the cupboard, no on heard me, open it's door, and close it. No one heard me whimpering, and mumbling out what I'd seen to make sense of it.

Only grandmother Elsa heard me, a good half an hour later.

She found me, curled up, still whimpering, tears streaming down my face, leaving marks.

"Oh, Edward, I thought that you'd run away. Are you alright?" she looked so worried, so stressed, that I had to calm myself down.

"Grandmother, why was mother her? Why where the children from the entrance to the woods playing with the old skipping rope? I've noticed grandmother that the very same children are in a painting above your bed. What is going on grandmother Elsa?"

"I need to tell you what's going on don't I?" she asked, well, I suppose it was more of a statement, she pulled me out of the cupboard, and carried me to the dinning room, and sat me on her lap.

"I would prefer it that way grandmother," I answered in the silence, the damson jam sat innocently on the dinning room table.

"For Christ's sake Edward, call me Elsa, and only Elsa," she snapped, I flinched away from her. "Sorry, Edward, I was just so worried, that you'd been taken"

"Taken by who Elsa?" I asked carefully, making sure my tongue did not make the same mistake twice.

Tears all the while fell silently down our cheeks, sometimes in her story, grandmother Elsa blubbered, and I had to ask her to speak up, at some points of her story.

It was like she was re-telling herself a story that had been repeated to her a thousand times. Her voice was monotone, when it came to what she thought.

I sit and listened, quietly, just until here tale had been explained, in everyway, her smile was a wary one.

She had not told me everything. I think she wanted me to accept the small amount that she had told me.

"So grandmother Elsa, if I stay away from the blue statue, I should be safe in the day, however, in the night, I should keep a fire burning. My mother, she tried to leave, Peter got her?"

"How did you know his name, Edward, I did not mention him in my re-telling the truth"

"You mumble the name often, then you shake your head, and say 'Philip Masen" over and over, as if your trying to convince someone. I think your trying to convince yourself grandmother"

"Your more observant than I thought, little Edward" she scuffed up my hair with her white gloved hand. I held onto her, and she froze, and then held onto me. I was scared, about her ex-lover.

He had to be told, he had to be able to move on.

"Grandmother" she mumbled to herself, then she laughed, it's softness, not scaring me. It bounced off the walls, returning to her.

It made her laugh more, "come Edward, lets eat," she said, her joy ness laugh still bouncing with eternity, of youth.

Instead of making me do homework, she lead me into the kitchen, she pretended to be shocked.

"They didn't do the dishes" she said, her gloved hand up to her mouth, then she laughed, her other hand was held in mine.

"They never do the dishes"

"Oh, but when I come down…"

"I do the dishes Elsa" I watched as the wrinkles slowly disappeared, and this young girl stood in front of me, her beauty radiated off of her.

"Why, how do you do, young sir" she said, she looked down at our hands, and quickly removed hers.

"I am very well, young miss, your name is Elsa right?" the girl nodded.

"What am I doing in this retched castle, I'm mean to be meeting peter"

She ran off, out into the garden, and stood in front of the blue statue, she giggled, and touched his nose.

He growled, and she laughed more, and then he looked her dead in the eye, she gazed back.

I looked away, when I looked back, right next to the door, was a young beautiful girl, however, if you looked closely, you could see wrinkles.

I quickly, stopped looking at the statue, and got to work making dough.

I found an old dusty book; I opened it, and found recipes. Hundreds of recipes, I quickly got to work, making myself breakfast.

I live off the garden plants, Elsa, Elizabeth and everyone else helps me.

We grow enough for everyone; in my family no one goes hungry…

_4 years later…._

My name is Edward Anthony Masen, I live in a big house, I am but 9 years of age, but I have a roof over my head, and have food in my mouth.

I bring money into the house as well, as a sweeper, I was once stuck in my own chimney, I had to wait till well after the sun set, for any assistance.

I am home educated. When my grandmother was turned to stone, I went through all the education books.

I went through all the clothes my family owns, I leave food, water, and clothes out for my stone family.

They where grateful, some had been wearing the same clothes for a centaury; I normally leave the facilities for a bath, or shower open.

Again, my family was grateful.

At night, I am kept away from Peter; I play with the children at the entrance to the woods.

I new it would be only a few more years until I was wanted in their collection, no one knew I even existed, not until I went to the town Centre, told people of my education, my abilities.

I volunteered to teach at the church on a Saturday, whilst parents are working, they do not want their children running in and out of the house, and in-between their legs, interrupting and disturbing them.

I have to keep doing things to keep my fear away. I have to reassure my grandmother, that she was not at blame.

She kept Peter busy, eating most of our food. He had not eaten since he was changed.

My grandmother and Peter, new how to get out of their eternal life, they wouldn't tell us all of it they only said "You wont die, you will be beautiful, but you will be damned. We will not have that"

And that is all I know… eternal life, beauty but eternally damned to Hell.

Take care, people…

Reviews are like goldust ya know… people will be anything just to get a piece…

A little bit of erm poetry unintended, honest!!

I'll update as soon as I can, I just have like an Internet problem…

It's the phone, or the Internet… dun, dun, dun. Lol!

Soz for the long AN

Love ya!!

Nessie


	3. Words said, will stick…

The blue God

The blue God

Chapter three

Words said, will stick…

Before I do this chapter, I just want to let you know, that I'm not good at history, my friends have already punished me for getting the 1800s mixed up with the 1900s, you may tell me off too. In my other ff I've been told off coz I cant spell any names, it's all hopeless really isn't it? Lol

Anyways, Edward is like now erm, 15.

I made a mistake on the last chapter, Elsa, and Elizabeth leave made-up food for him, he just has to put it in the oven, they also leave recipes for him, and teach him how to write and stuff.

Just as a tip, I'm lazy, so I probably won't change it lol!

I want to say a big thank you to my reviewers, you rock, and thanks to my two friends Flame of the forrest, and –xrosepetalsx-

Who are the only ones who reviewed… oh well?

So… here we go…

This is set, when Edward is 17…

It is in Peter's POV

I have been trapped in stone, for years. People know I disappeared, now my collection, can feel during the day, the pain I can inflict on them, I have lessoned it though, Elsa is here in this hell with me.

We both know the cure, but there is no cure from that pain, that eternal damned life. I lived with a witch, who I made upset; she changed me to blue stone, now I must inflict pain on Elsa, I loved her, and it hurt, a lot, when she rejected me, to move on.

I had bought her a ring, and had 'for ever, may we love, my love' engraved on the inside of the ring, it fitted her finger perfectly; I'd slipped it on, whilst she slept, she hadn't stirred, but the next day, the new boy came into town.

Philip Masen.

He stole her from me, he didn't have to do anything but be there for her, get her a ring faster than I could, and ruin my life faster than I had time to win her back.

I had to win her back.

And I have won her back.

It's taken me a century, but if you love something that much, you'll fight for it, twice the amount you love it.

To get her back I went across the country, until I was nearly back home.

It was raining heavily, and the rain was hitting my skin hard, making it sting as it sliced on open wounds from bushes, and shrubs that I had gone through in the last few weeks.

I went round a corner, fog coming in as well, there was a house, it was very small, but the light radiating off of it supported my better judgment to go in.

I knocked on the door, some shuffling went on inside, my best friend whom I did not have an acquaintance with at the time came to the door, in her night robe and a single candle in a small plate to hold it on.

She took in me, as I took in her.

I realized that she wasn't as old as I'd originally seen, her hair was blonde, but had looked gray in the light that it was in, her small delicate face had pixie like features, but they where not as small as a pixie's should be, although they looked like she wouldn't be the same with out them.

Her small hands where that of a pianist, small but with thin long fingers that rubbed my arm.

"Come on in then young sir" she said politely, she led me to her bathtub, it was warm, and soothing.

"I just was getting ready for bed young sir, so I myself have just been in there" I nodded, and she left me be.

I had a bath, while she washed my clothes, I rubbed myself completely clean, and by the time I had myself out the bath, I had clean clothes just outside the door, I slipped them on, and went down the small uneven steps.

"You will sleep here" she motioned to the only bed.

"Where will you sleep?" she looked at me confused

"Why right next to you sir"

"Oh"

"I can sleep on the floor sir?"

"No, no I wouldn't want you or I to sleep on the floor, lets sleep"

We climbed in I went the opposite side to her, we where foot-head type of thing.

I lay there, and I felt her move around a bit, it was then that I heard the most beautiful sound ever, I looked up and saw the woman, she looked so young, in her white gown, the wind blowing gently at her with the full moon on her hair, that was in a plait, with hair that had come free swaying around her face, I was entranced.

I made a remark like "can you shine any brighter?" I meant it well, I would have got a slap from Elsa, or she would have blushed brightly, making me laugh and say

"Yes, I knew I could be proved wrong" that would have allowed me a small snap shot at Elsa's feelings, although, she would still slap me in the end, and end up cuddling me.

That was my problem; I had grown accustomed to Elsa's ways.

The girl, turned towards me, her face was scary, she looked like a witch, the next thing I know, I was awake at night, and a blue statue in Elsa and Philip's garden.

That was how I came to be…


	4. new guest?

I've changed his age again, this time he's 15, it makes it easier for your story, okay?

As I sat, looking out of the window, watching the figures slowly going back to stone, in the early hours as the morning, the sun rising at a gradual time, I also got ready for bed, I usually worked at night, and the local people round here, trusted me to do a brilliant job, so I usually went back the night after, where money had been left for me.

I nestled in for a long sleep, of about five hours before I had to visit a young lady, she was new to town, and as a rule of thumb, anyone new that was to live here, or simply visit had to be greeted by the local townsfolk, bask them in numbers, I had decided against meeting the young lady when everyone else was to, I was going to visit her later, so that I could set straight to work after the meeting.

I went upstairs, and got on my hands and knees, through the small door, and clambered onto the bed, which was too small, sprawling myself out, I went to sleep, with my feet and arms hanging over the sides of the bed, and room that I had claimed since I could remember…

My dreams were of my family, and what the new comer would look like, was she going to be pretty? It had only been a rumor that the new comer was a girl, what if the person wasn't?

The local people had hoped for a young lady, they'd been whispering around my ears

"All of the girls are married off, and young Edward can cope brilliantly on his own, give it a few years for new breeds to come"

So they had, and this was going to be my shot if this was a lady, the new comer was a young man, then I suppose I could get to know the lord over a game of chess, cards and beer.

When I finally awoke, the sun was in the middle of the sky; I put on easy clothes, for day-to-day chores.

I had a snack, from the orchard at the back of the garden, an apple. By this point, I knew a lot of recipes, my family telling me how to cook and look after myself.

I started towards the yard, and quickly went into see how the horses were, I quickly and methodically brushed their coats, and plaited "Imogene's" mane, after that I brushed myself down, and set the wheel barrow up so that I could muck the horse's out tonight.

I looked at myself; I was filthy, in no shape to visit a new comer, so In theses days Peter would look lovingly at grandmother Elsa she was petite, however she was not the clumsy little girl that she had told me about, but now, grandmother Elsa looked young, but had the mind she had had before becoming a statue, the woman I had grown up with.

Once I'd got changed, and my hair was in a manageable state, I left to visit the young person new to our village.

When I got there, the sun was setting, and I knocked lightly on the door, I waited for a couple of minutes, until I thought for certain that the young person wasn't going to answer the door, that saddened me.

I started to walk to the nearest place that required my help.

"Excuse me, young man, I heard someone knocking on my door, did you see where they may have gone?" said a beautiful voice.

I whirled round, and saw the most beautiful woman I had ever seen

"That was me, me lady" I answered, just how mother and grandmother and Peter had told me to

"Good Heavens what ever would you want at so late night?" she answered astonished

"Just to talk, madam, I didn't get to see you earlier while everyone greeted you"

"Well come in, come in its freezing" she took my hand then, and a tingle went straight up my arm, I couldn't explain it.

When I walked into her home, I was surprised by the warm colour's that radiated from the walls.

The woman herself was indulgent, her long brown her hung loosely down her shoulders, it was beautiful how it curled at the ends, the girl herself had big brown eyes, that matched her beautiful hair, it seemed chestnut in some of the light she passed.

She led me into her dinning room, where a young man sat, he was very handsome, I felt dismay creep across my face at my loss, and they were together.

"My name is Isabella, young sir" she told me "and this is my cousin Carlisle" I smiled warmly at him, very happy that my fate had not yet declined.

"It's certainly a pleasure to meet you sir" I spoke to Carlisle

"Please, call me Carlisle, what is your name sir?"

"Edward,"

"I see, so Edward" he said my name, testing it, while glancing over at Isabella "where do you live, so that we may know how to visit you?"

"I live in the mansion up the road Carlisle" I also tested his name, he nodded

"Big place, I hear that you live by yourself, is that correct Edward?"

"Yes Carlisle, yes I do, I suppose you also heard about the work I do"

"Now, that intrigued me why at night?"

"Much more peaceful at night, I can get the job done quicker, there's only nature and I"

Carlisle nodded.

"I know I haven't known you for long, Edward but I must ask a great favour off of you, can you accept it?"

"That depends on the offer, and if my acceptance is going to be a secure one Carlisle"

"Wise answer, for such a young man" Carlisle responded.

"What is the offer so that I may accept it?" I asked impatiently

"The favour" Carlisle corrected "is that Isabella and myself are renting this accommodation, we don't have that much money you see, so to even stay here for one night has cost us too much, we will starve if we stay here, to keep up the payments, could we please live with you Edward. Many of the local people say your quite a gentleman, and say that I could turn up at you r day anytime of the day or night and you would open your doors to us"

"Then the people who told you that information are quite correct sir, however, as I allow you to take the favour, I ask only this of you to adjust yourself to my lifestyle, night time and to keep a very open mind, now I must go to work. Please stay here and I'll help you move in the morning as soon as the sun rises, is when I stop working, so I'll be right over"

"Of course, at sun rise the door shall be open, Isabella or myself shall be waiting outside"

I nodded

"I must really be gone, it has been a good visit, you are a good person Carlisle, and you have an extremely beautiful maiden living with you, I know the room that she shall have, or may wish to have. My grandmother's"

Then I walked out, into the night, to the barn across the street, to fix the rotting wood and the decay of the hinges on the doors…

I kept working all night, and through until morning, Isabella appeared at the door just as the sun started to rise, she spotted my white shirt easily, as it was hung over some wood.

I was taking down the old wood so that the night after I could change it. I had climbed up with my hands to take it apart.

I saw Isabella grab my shirt then realize I was no longer wearing it; she grinned, and looked into the barn.

"Master Edward?" she asked, her beautiful voice came to me like the birds singing.

"Just Edward, no Master I'm afraid," I answered as I jumped down from my hiding place, topless. She stared at my muscular torso.

She blushed and went to go back to where she was meant to be standing, still holding my shirt.

"Beautiful Isabella, I know you must stand just across the street, but I'm sure your cousin would not be most impressed if I helped you with no shirt on"

Her hand came to her mouth, and she quickly passed the white shirt to me.

I slipped it on, and quickly did up the buttons, leaving my work to help Carlisle and his beautiful cousin.

I helped the two move, they were unpacking before the townsfolk had even awoken.

I was sleepy, but made sure my guests were to be fine and told them where I was.

Isabella followed me, watched me crawl through the small insufficient gape, and laze on my bed with my nightshirt on.

Then I slept, for half an hour, I knew that I would need to be asleep during the night, and get up earlier to have my work done by the time my long-term guests were to awaken.

"My, Edward" Carlisle commented, as I walked past him.

"Yes Carlisle?"

"you should have more sleep, you shall be a zombie of you don't"

"I'm sure I'll survive, but I wont if I starve, are you hungry Carlisle?"

"No, thank you Edward" he responded.

"I'll get the paper, then, it'll entertain you for a while" Carlisle smiled, and stood up to follow me into the kitchen. He watched while I got out different ingredient and started to cook, very soon the whole house had the aroma of my cooking.

"I suppose you had to of been able to cook" Carlisle muttered to himself, then he looked up at me "what caused you to live by yourself Edward, many have said that you have since you were a small boy"

"My grandmother was very fragile, she died after my mother, who caught some sort of influenza. The doctor had many more people to see that day; he didn't get enough time to see her, to protect her from its wrath. My father disappeared a long time ago, so I've never known him" he was out in the garden, a statue, alone and bewildered.

My eyes were cast down, and my shoulders hunched over automatically.

"I noted the amount of statues you have here, quite exquisite aren't they?"

"The statues are the reason I asked that you arrive with an open mind, Carlisle."

Later that day, I learned that Isabella had gone out for some fresh air, although she took her time, and that night the statues came alive, surprising Carlisle. Over time her learned of my love of my work.

Two weeks later, it became apparent that Isabella had plans of her own, Carlisle wasn't worried, and he said she's found her own way in this world.

Two years after that, my small town had become a city, my business had really gone through the roof.

I was happy; especially with Carlisle helping he was brilliant. He told me a secret, but I'm not sure I can tell you yet; I'll wait until the right moment and tell you what he told me.

It was nearing my 18th birthday, and that's when it hit; the Spanish influenza, that killed hundreds of people.

It nearly killed me, but Carlisle saved me in one way that I could even imagine was a possible route out of the burning hell, and into another.

My memory's started to fade, and I tried to hold on, grandmother Elisa told me, that this was the way out Peter and her had been mentioning. I told them that I wouldn't subject them to it.

And although I've got a family, I'm still looking out for Isabella…

Please review, and I'm thinking of doing a sequel that less confusing hopefully, I hope you enjoyed it!

**~inkypinkyanna~**


End file.
